Shuichi's Sacrifice
by Spike'slilangel
Summary: This is a sequel to Tohma's Lament...this is Shuichi's answer to Tohma's ultimatum and the following year after he makes that decision. I don't own Gravitation or its characters...:


Shuichi's Sacrifice

Never Knew I Could Feel Like This

This wasn't fair. How could Seguchi-san put him in this position? Why did he have to choose between the two loves of his life? Of course he was going to pick Yuki, but what would happen to Bad Luck? He slammed the drink on the counter and hid his face from the world.

Want to Vanish Inside Your Kiss

"Is there anything you can do, Yuki?" Shuichi asked helplessly as his lover held him in his arms. He had just told the novelist the ultimatum his brother-in-law had given him and for once, Yuki was comforting him.

"I can try, Shu, but once Tohma has it in his head to do something, he'll get it done. Besides, Tohma should know by now that I would never like him if he ever…" Yuki trailed off before he said something that he might regret.

"If he ever what?" Shuichi asked, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Never mind," and with that, he gave his pink haired lover a kiss that wiped away all of his thoughts.

Seasons May Change, Winter to Spring

It had been almost a year since Tohma had given Shuichi the ultimatum. It had been almost a year since Shuichi had given him the answer. At the moment, he was cleaning the house that he and Yuki shared.

He paused by the window to look at the view. He smiled as he saw the cherry blossoms. This spring would be very special. It was their third anniversary and Yuki wanted to celebrate. He said he had something special planned.

But still…this was also the anniversary of when Bad Luck really hit the big times. Shuichi leaned his head against the glass. He really missed singing in front of audiences. He especially missed singing with Hiro and Fujisaki.

But I Love You, Until The End Of Time

It didn't really matter now. He had chosen Yuki, after all. He was happy with his choice. He heard the door open and he went bouncing to the front door to greet his lover.

"Okairi, Yuki!" he said, giving the novelist a big kiss on the lips.

"Taidama, Shuichi," he replied with a smile. This was the upside of Shuichi's unemployment. Yuki was so much nicer, but sometimes it was still weird for the former pop star.

"You've been crying," he accused, tracing the still drying tear marks on Shuichi's face. Shuichi blushed. He had forgotten to wipe them away before showing himself.

"Shuichi, do you ever regret the choice you made?" Yuki asked, not looking at his lover as he did so. Shuichi gaped at him.

"Don't say such stupid things. I love you, Yuki. Until the end of time."

Come What May

It was the day of the anniversary party. Everyone that Shuichi knew was there. He hadn't expected this. When Yuki said he had something special planned, he had thought they would be alone. But he did notice that a certain blonde president was absent.

"Shuichi, omedetou!" Hiro said as he clapped his friend on the back. Shuichi smiled at him. He had given everything up to stay with Yuki. He deserved to be congratulated.

"Shindo-san, omedetou!" Fujisaki said as he also clapped him on the back.

"Everyone, please quiet down. I have an announcement to make," Yuki said into the microphone. Everyone turned their heads toward the novelist. "As a surprise, Bad Luck will be singing together for the first time in a year." That's when a hoard of screaming fans came through the double doors at the end of the room.

Shuichi was grinning like an idiot as he walked up to the stage where Yuki was waiting. Hiro and Fujisaki were right behind him. As soon as his lover put the microphone in his hand, he felt that part of him he had lost click back into place.

"Yuki, I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes," Yuki said cryptically and he got down on one knee. Shuichi covered his mouth with his hands. This was too good to be true. He got to sing in front of his fans and he got proposed to all in one night? All of a sudden, Shuichi knew he had made the right choice. Besides, what record label wouldn't sign such a popular band as Bad Luck?


End file.
